It's A Fairytale
by FlirticiousLier10
Summary: RimaxNagihiko. R&R :


Hey. I kind of deleted my stories. Anyways. I rewritten my story "It's A Fairytale"

* * *

Utau called Amu,

"So I heard that Rima likes Nagihiko" Utau said,

"Yeah she does" Amu said

"What if we set them up on a date?" Utau asked,

"You talk to Nagi about it, while I talk to Rima" Amu planned,

"So, Bye! I'll go talk to Nagi about it!" Utau said as she ended the call.

* * *

_Amu's POV_

At Rima's house,

"So who do you really like?" I asked mischievously,

"Nagihiko, I bet you knew it before right?" Rima answered, she knew I got a plan…HOW MUCH OBVIOUS?

"Oh good to know" I said with a gulp, "Wanna go to the park tomorrow?" I added,

"Oh sure!" Rima said excitedly, "What are we gonna do? Buy parfait? Walk around the park?" She added saying it rapidly,

"Eh… Let's just see! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

_Utau's POV_

"Nagihikooo!" I screamed in front of his house,

"Coming!" Nagihiko ran going to the gate, "Oh it's you Utau, come in" he added,

"Who do you like?" I asked as we went in his house,

"Rima. YES! I know it sounds weird. Please! Don't tell anyone" He said nervously hoping Utau doesn't tell anyone,

"Oh it's fine, I keep secrets" I said,

"GOOD!, so what brought you here?" He said,

"So I planned..Can you ask Rima out tomorrow at the park? I'll see you here in your house tomorrow, is th-at fi-ne?" I nervously asked

"Nice, good plan!" He said happily

"I thought you were gonna let my plan down, tomorrow okay?, I gotta go! Bye!" I said as I left

"Bye?" He said closing the gate.

* * *

~The Date~

_Nagihiko's POV_

Shit!, I'm so nervous! How will I even ask her out?. Oh right! Simple.. "Rima, Can you be my girlfriend?"

Come on, Nagihiko..You can do this!

* * *

"NAGIHIKO! LET'S GO!" Utau screamed,

"I'll just get ready!" Nagihiko screamed back.

"RIMA! GET READY NOW!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs,

"This early?" Rima shouted with a yawn

"Come on! Get up bed head!" Amu shouted back.

At the park,

"Where's Rima?" Nagihiko asked,

"Just go by the fountain" Utau said,

"Thanks!" Nagihiko said as he ran going to the fountain.

"I'll be back I'll just buy something" Amu said as she left to find Utau

"Ok-aay?" Rima said.

* * *

_Nagihiko's POV_

R-r-rima?, I thought to myself when I saw her, her golden eyes looking at me shyly, her hair tied but still has her hair-band, and her stunning dress which is above her knee and of course she's wearing a leggings. SHE'S PERFECT.

"Uhm, Rima, can I ask you something?" I shyly said, scratching the back of my head

"Ugh, Sure" She answered,

"Ca-ca-can you-you be m-y girlfriend?" I said stuttering because of my nervousness, FUCK! That was a fail,

My phone rang,

"Wait..I'm just gonna answer my phone" I said as I accepted the call,

"Ok" She said looking sad.

I entertain the call,

"Go here by the ferris wheel, we already set up your picnic date" Utau said as she ended the call.

"Let's go by the ferris wheel" I said

"Sure!" Rima said.

By the ferris wheel,

"What are we even doing here?" Rima asked,

"Just wait." I said as I sat on the picnic mat,

"Oh okay" She said as she sat beside me

Not to keep her bored I talked to her, I knew A LOT about her. She insisted me for us to ride the Ferris wheel, so we did. When the skies were getting darker, we got down the Ferris wheel and we lied down on the picnic mat. We were staring at each others eyes, I thought why wouldn't I ask her out now?. I suddenly received a text from Utau,

To: Nagihiko

From: Utau

Hey! Just look at the sky. ;)  
_

I giggled, Rima asked why I was giggling, so I just told her to look at the sky. The fireworks were perfect!

It was the perfect time. I asked her one simple question which will make her so happy, "Rima, I love you very much. Can we go out? I mean as you being my girlfriend." She faced me with a big smile on her face, and said "Of course", I went closer to her as I kissed her, She was probably shocked, This day is perfect as perfect as her.

* * *

_Rima's POV_

My first kiss with the boy I dreamed of before and now he's mine.

I love this day! It's a fairytale. I didn't want the day to end but it's impossible to not make it end, right?

Before the day ended, he brought me to my house, and before I went in he kissed me again then I stared at his eyes, smiling. When I got in my room, I couldn't help but think of what happened. KusuKusu giggled as she saw me smiling, I don't usually smile that's why.

Anyways. I love Nagihiko.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :)

R&R. Thanks!


End file.
